


Where I Belong

by dontaskmewhyi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Writing, M/M, Multi, i'm honestly terrified to look this over, mas bingo 2017, prompt: horror/thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmewhyi/pseuds/dontaskmewhyi
Summary: Ace and Sabo are very excited about the terrifying, bloody, and obviously straight out of a horror film Abandoned House they're about to enter. Why is Marco the only one that seems to see the truth?





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Horror/Thriller  
> Category: Genre  
> Word Count: 1,498
> 
> AN: Drunk writing, yay! Unedited, written while completely intoxicated. Hope it’s not a mess.

Marco looks around the abandoned building. Are they really going in here? 

“C’mon, Marco, it looks fun!” Ace comments, tugging at his arm.

“Yeah, the perfect way to spend a halloween night!” Sabo agrees, pulling at his other arm.

Marco looks at the decaying wood, and knows that he’s not drunk enough for such adventures. The two mischief makers take him forcefully and drag him inside.

Oh boy.

Their adventure starts out as it usually does - with Marco wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into this time.

It’s not until they walk through the front door, and Ace, who’s gone first, bends down to pick up something shiny - a quarter, he announced gleefully - and completely missed the blade that nearly chopped his head off. Of course, Sabo, too, had seen the quarter, being only half a step behind Ace, and had bent to see it as well.

Only Marco, reluctantly behind the two, had seen it swing through and nearly decapitate both of them. He tried to point it out, but before he could get a word in, the two had dragged him inside.

His worst nightmares lay ahead.

The shadows move, the floors creak on their own, and the walls seem to breathe. Every turn brings something dangerous that tries to kill them.

At one point, Ace nearly falls down the stairs thanks to a trip wire, though he and Sabo blame his own clumsiness. Sabo catches Ace, lightning fast reflexes as usual.

Marco tries pointing out the wire, but it’s disappeared into the wall, the house already having taken back the evidence.

He just sighs at their obliviousness.

In one of the rooms, a hand reaches out through the darkness and grabs for Sabo’s arm; just in time, Ace pulls him aside, pointing out this ‘wicked painting’ that’s obviously bloody lettering spelling out ‘R U N’. Marco doesn’t think it’s a prank, but when he expresses this, the two just chuckle and go on their merry way. Really, how they haven’t noticed the obvious fact that this house or someone in it is trying to kill them is beyond Marco.

Why is he in love with them again?

Ace turns, flashing him that brilliant smile, and Sabo grins as he takes Marco by the hand, and Marco remembers. Oh yeah, they’re both the cutest and most caring people he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. Right.

He couldn’t find two more oblivious or caring individuals if he tried.

Marco pulls a knife out of the wooden pillar.

“You guys realize this is a death trap, right?” he growls halfheartedly, waving the knife at them.

“Oh, cool, a knife!” Sabo says, taking it out of Marco’s hand. Ace looks it over, giving Sabo a grin. Sabo closes his eyes and tosses it behind him.

It hits a painting right between the eyes, probably killing someone. Sabo doesn’t even look to see where it lands.

Marco’s pretty sure that was the owner of the house. Was, because whoever happened to be behind that poster is dead. No doubts about that. Not that Sabo even realizes this.

He gives an exasperated sigh and follows the two through the rotting door frame. They’re gonna be the death of him, no doubt about that.

“Can we go home now,” he whines, hoping that he’ll eventually wear them down. Ace just gives him an amused smirk.

“Afraid, are we, Marco?” he teases, stepping up close to him. Marco feels his breath catch. They never cease to amaze, nor fluster, him. Ace leans closer, his breath ghosting over Marco’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” he whispers, and Marco’s heart nearly stops. He almost misses the axe that swings behind Ace, past Sabo who’s studying some carved letters. Almost.

“Seriously, can we go?” If his voice is higher than usual, Marco feels it’s justified. He’s never been so worried for his two loves; not even the time where they were actively running from law enforcements.

They must sense something in his voice, because after a little bit more teasing (and another axe followed by a couple of darts) they give in and the three of them head out of the ‘abandoned’ house.

“What a fun halloween night!” Sabo comments to Ace as a guillotine falls from the entrance and slices cleanly into the floor behind him. He doesn’t even turn around.

“Right, fun,” Marco mumbles behind him, stopping a swinging hatchet from impaling Ace. He doesn’t even point it out, knowing it’s useless at this point. He’s just glad the three of them have made it out alive.

That is, until they enter Ace’s old pickup and the thing refuses to start.

“C’mon, Spade, babe, please, I’ll do anything,” Ace pleads with his truck. Marco just stares out of the window, unsurprised by the turn of events. Really, Ace’s truck hardly starts on a good day. Why had he let the two convince him that it was a ‘great idea’ to bring Spade out on this ‘adventure’?

Right, because he can’t fucking say no when they turn those stupid puppy dog eyes on him. He should work on this weakness.

He really should.

Eventually, the two convince him to give the truck a look. One of the wires has obviously been cut in half, and he spends about half an hour welding it back together.

At least nothing tries to kill them in that time.

Spade eventually starts up, complaining the entire time with loud noises and sputters. Ace happily applies the gas.

Nothing happens.

“Empty? But I was sure we just filled her up,” he comments, frowning at the gas tank meter.

“I’ll see if there’s any gas in the shed,” Sabo volunteers, but Marco quickly stops him.

“No, no, I’ll do it. Gotta prove I’m not scared, right?” he boasts, hoping it works. It does, and his boyfriends let him go, teasing smirks on their kissable lips.

Now’s not the time to be thinking about kissable lips, though.

He searches the barn for gasoline. It’s dark, and for once he’s alone. The chill of the October night is setting in, and Marco feels himself shiver. He hopes it’s only the cold.

Ah, there’s some gasoline. Right next to a tank reading ‘flammable’ and another reading ‘kerosene’. Fantastic.

He grabs the small jug of gasoline, running as the rest of the flammable liquid lights up. The barn is entirely on fire; Marco focuses on getting outside. He has to reach them, has to bring this gas to them so they, at least, can escape.

He can’t let anything happen to them.

A hand reaches out and grabs at his ankles. Blood runs between his attacker’s eyes, a sloppily patched-up wound dripping blood down their nose. Marco’s blood runs cold. He’s on the floor, the hay around him quickly lighting up; the heat is growing intense, and it’s becoming difficult to breathe. Gasping for air, he lashes out with his free foot.

The attacker howls in pain.

Covered in dirt and soot, Marco crawls out of the barn, barely missing the flames as the engulf the building. The gasoline in his hands is untouched, and he thanks whatever deity is watching over him for that. He pulls himself to his feet, stumbling back towards Spade.

Sabo reaches out for him.

“Marco? What happened?” he asks, taking the container from Marco and handing it to a worried Ace.

“Fire, in the barn,” Marco forces out past his burning lungs. He fights down a cough. He can’t worry them any more than he already has.

“Ace, we need to get him home. Quickly!” Sabo says, turning towards Ace. Ace is already filling the tank with the gas.

“Yeah, I know,” he replies, his voice oddly stoic.

“Yeah, I know,” Ace repeats, more to himself than Sabo, who’s helping Marco inside the truck.

The drive home is quiet. Marco would try filling it with sarcastic phrases if his lungs would cooperate. Instead, every time he tries opening his mouth, a rattling cough shakes his entire body. Sabo gently rubs his back; Ace faces forward, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Marco keeps quiet.

They reach home fairly quickly - much quicker than Marco expected, though he’s pretty sure Ace hadn’t bothered with speeding limits. He wants to tell his boyfriend off for this. His body can’t spare the energy.

They tuck him into bed, but before they can leave him alone, Marco grabs at their hands. One hand on Ace, one hand on Sabo. Just where they belong.

“Don’t go,” he whispers, his voice unable to project any longer. They exchange worried glances before caving in and curling up beside him.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Sabo says, his lips brushing against Marco’s collerbone.

“We promise,” Ace finishes, his words ghosting over Marco’s shoulder.

With a smile, Marco lets himself fall asleep between them. Yes, this is where he belongs. Nothing, not even an odd Halloween night, can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll look at this and see how it actually turned out. Maybe edit it, even, if it's salvageable. But it's up right now for the bingo, and not until after that will i take a look.


End file.
